


Shinigami's Secret

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Rejection, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: After the brutal battle with Tatsu, Shinigami was taken to the hospital to heal. While recovering, Mikey comes by to visit Shinigami where she ends up telling him one of her deepest secrets.
Relationships: Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Michelangelo & Shinigami (TMNT), Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Michelangelo/Shinigami (TMNT)
Kudos: 18





	Shinigami's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place a little while after the season 5 episode End Times.

The fight with Karai’s old master, Hattori Tatsu, really put an amount of damage on the turtles and their friends, especially to Karai's best friend, Shinigami. After the brutal fight, Donnie did his best to heal his friends with his medical knowledge, but there was too much damage. Shinigami had to be sent to the hospital, along with Casey Jones, so they could heal up and get proper medical treatment.

Being stuck in bed disappointed Shini to no end. She wanted to go out and help Karai reclaim the Foot Clan and defeat Tiger Claw, but she couldn't. She felt useless. Luckily there was a bright side to it. Karai's little brother, Michelangelo, would always come to visit Shini when there were no doctors or nurses around, updating her on what’s happening on their missions and telling her all the latest news. Occasionally Mikey would even bring Shini snacks to eat, magazines to read, or his favorite handheld video games for him and her to play together. He was the best turtle any girl could spend time with, and Shini trusted him, possibly just as much as she trusted Karai.

One night, Michelangelo excitedly came to visit Shinigami in the hospital to share the good news. Tiger Claw and Kavaxas were defeated and Karai had control of the Foot Clan once again!

"And so, because of my genius quick thinking and bubble gum," Mikey explained, "we stopped Hothead and sent him back to his world. Tiger Claw even surrendered and we haven't seen him since!"

"That's wonderful, Michelangelo," Shini smiles, "I'm glad you guys were able to stop him. I just wish... I could've helped..." she says sadly.

"Casey was able to leave the hospital early and help us defeat Hothead," Mikey commented, "Why couldn't you?"

"The doctors said that my injuries were more serious. That I needed more treatment before they let me go, so I'm stuck in here for a few more days."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine. I just wish I could be helping Karai right now..."

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that!" Mikey says cheerfully, "Leo's with Karai right now. He's been helping her out a lot and keeping her company since you were taken to the hospital."

"Oh... Leo's with Karai? That's... Great..." Shini says, forming a fake smile, trying to hide her true feelings.

Shinigami has never been a fan of Leonardo. Sure, she respected him as a leader and a skilled fighter, but there was something else about him that she did not like. He was an obvious suck up, always the center of the attention and, just like her, did anything for Karai, resulting in him gaining her attention and admiration. Shini would never admit it, but deep down she was jealous of the blue turtle for, in a way, stealing Karai from her.

"Shinigami?" Mikey says shyly.

Shini looks at Mikey, "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while and since this whole stopping Hothead mission is over with, I think now is the best time for me to tell you," Mikey blushes, "We've been hanging out a lot since you were brought in here and you're really cool and nice to me, and I just have to tell you this because I've been wanting to for a while now," he takes a deep breath, "I-I like y-"

"I know." Shini says quickly, stopping Mikey before he can finish his confession.

"Wha- You knew?!"

"I mean, it was kind of obvious," Shini slightly smiles, "I'm flattered Mikey, I really am, but I'm sorry... I don't feel the same way towards you."

Mikey looks down in sorrow from Shini's rejection. He begins twiddling his thumbs, shy and embarrassed to say anything else to her. Why was he so sad? He should have seen this coming, right? Deep down he knew Shini wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. There were so many obvious signs that Shinigami wasn’t interested in him that way and he just ignored them. Was it because he was too naive? Was he just ignoring the facts? Blinded by his feelings? Yet, despite those signs, Mikey still gave it a try and was given the result that deep down he knew he was going to get.

Shini takes her hand and touches Mikey’s shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find someone special one day, Mikey," She says, trying to cheer him up, "and when you do I'm sure they'll like you just as much as you like them."

A spark shines in Mikey’s eyes as he lifts his head up. She’s right. He will find someone one day, in fact, he already did... a long time ago.

"Actually," Mikey says softly, "there was this one girl..." his cheeks begin to blush again, more than ever before as his smile grew bright, "Her name's Renet."

"Oh really?” Shini said with a smug smile and an eyebrow lift, “What's she like?"

"She's amazing," Mikey says in a loving tone, "She's a time master from the future. She's really kind, smart, and funny. She’s so quirky too! Always saying outdated slang, while my brother found it annoying, I found it endearing. She would laugh at my jokes, and when she did I would get to see her beautiful smile…” Mikey blushes as he happily smiles, reminiscing his memories with the pretty time traveling girl, “Renet was always ready to help me and my brothers out when we were in trouble. She really liked me and I liked her too. A lot actually, but..." the sadness in his eyes returned, "I haven't seen her in so long... that I guess I just... I guess I just gave up hope that I'd be with her again… So I just tried to move on..."

Shini places her hand on his, "Mikey," She said in a serious but kind tone of voice, "I can tell you still care about this girl. I can see how to talk about her so lovingly. Don't give up on her! I never gave up on my crush, no matter where they were or who they were with," Shini blushes slightly as she softly says, "...I still love them."

"You have a crush?!" Mikey asked excitedly, getting in Shini’s face.

Shini's eyes widened from surprise. She slipped up and now she knows Mikey's gonna wanna know more about her little secret.

"J-Just forget what I said!..." Shini giggles in a nervous tone, "So any way," she says, "How's Ice Cream Kitty?"

"No. No. No, Shini. You can't change the subject now. I told you about Renet, so now you gotta tell me who you like!"

Shini stayed quiet. Praying and hoping Mikey would just give up and talk about something else, but no. It just shows how much of a good guy Mikey is. Even after being rejected by her he still cares and wants to know who the lucky person Shinigami likes is. Shini knew Mikey would stop at nothing til he knew.

"Is it Leo? Do you like Leo?" Mikey guesses.

Shini laughs, "That dorky blue kappa is definitely _not_ my type."

"Is it Donnie?"

"No. Have you seen how he looks at that little red bird? I don't want that uncomfortable amount of attention."

"...Casey?"

Shini shrugs, "He's cute, and he and I did have fun together when we shared a hospital room, but no."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me it's Raph," Mikey quickly says, "Look Shini, he's a great guy and all, but he’s already got a alien girlfriend who's in space-"

"No, it's not Raph," Shini answers quickly, interrupting Mikey, "but let's talk about that girlfriend thing later."

"Then who?! One of the Mutanimals? Is it any of the guys I know?"

Shini blushes, "It's not a _guy_ that I like."

Mikey tilts his head, eager to hear Shini's answers.

Shinigami stayed quiet. She looked down at the white hospital blankets and sheets that covered her. She clenched onto the sheets, nervous to tell her friend the truth. She takes a deep breath and looks at Mikey. Her eyes sparked with love as she said in a shy but happy tone, "It's Karai."

Mikey's eyes widen, "...W-What?"

"I'm in love with Karai..." Shini repeats softly.

"R-Really?! For how long?"

"For a while actually," Shini says with a shy smile, "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 10 years old and I had just joined the Foot Clan as a new recruit. I was shy and nervous to do anything, but then I met Karai,” Shini starts to blush, “I will never forget the first time I saw her face. Seeing her spirit and her determination when training, she was so bold and brave. Something I wished to be. We became sparring partners which eventually led to us becoming friends. That's all she was to me in the beginning, my best friend, well... that's what I kept telling myself, but when I turned 13 I realized my feelings for her were so much more and after that they never stopped."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" Mikey asked.

"No..." Shini says with shame, almost as if she was disappointed with herself, "I was too scared of rejection, so I never expressed my true feelings to her. Still, when she left to go to New York I waited for her return and when she did call me, wanting me to help her on her mission to take over the Foot Clan, I was there. Always by her side. I didn't care that I was just her best friend or her second in command. Just knowing I was with her, helping her achieve her dreams, and making her happy was enough.”

Mikey was silent for a moment, thinking everything through. Karai and Shinigami? Now that Shinigami mentions it, Mikey has seen how close they are and how dedicated Shini is to his sister. He started to remember all the times Shini would care or worry for Karai. The way she would look at her with a loving gaze when she thought no one was looking. Now that she told him, Mikey can really see it. Shinigami really does love Karai. Mikey smiles at the thought of one of his closest friends dating his big sister. Mikey was always a shipper at heart, he supported Donnie with his feelings for April, Raph and his relationship with Mona Lisa, and now Shinigami with her crush on Karai. He approved of them and he wants his friend to be happy. He gives Shini a smile, "You should tell her how you feel,” He says cheerfully.

"No, I could never."

"Come on! Tell her what you told me, how you've admired her spirit and that you care about her happiness and all that jazz."

"I can't..."

"Why can't you? Just go up to her and tell her that you love her!”

"She doesn't know!" Shini says angrily.

"That... you like her?" Mikey asked, confused.

"No... that I like girls..." Shini says, "No one knows that, not even Karai!" She looks at him, "You're the first person I ever came out to!" She rests her head on her hands, embarrassed from her confession as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I didn't expect the first person I’d tell that I'm a lesbian to would be a mutant turtle..."

"...Sorry?"

"No! Please don't take it the wrong way! It was just so unexpected," Shini says to Mikey, removing her head from her palms and wiping away her tears, "I'm really glad I was finally able to tell someone this and I'm glad it was you, Mikey. You're a great guy, I feel like I can tell you anything."

"It's a gift," Mikey giggles, "People just see me and instantly know I'm a good person and wanna be my friend."

Shinigami giggles.

"And Shini," Mikey continues, "When you are ready to tell Karai how you feel,” he says softly, "I'll be there to support you,” he smiles at her, “And I already know that you and Karai would make an adorable couple.”

Shini brightly smiles at the orange turtle, thankful for him and his kindness, "Thank you, Mikey. You really are a great friend."

The two share a hug, thankful for their friendship with one another. Mikey may have been rejected by Shini, but he knew his friendship with her had grown stronger. To Mikey, friendship is more important than anything in the world, maybe even more important than pizza.

"Sooooo," Shinigami says coy as they part from their hug. She smirks, "Tell me about this girlfriend Raphael has."

Mikey smiles excitedly as he and Shinigami talk for the rest of the night, gossiping and joking about their friends.

Mikey's feelings for Shinigami have ended, but his friendship with her grew stronger. She gave him advice and encouraged him to not let go of his first love, Renet, and Shini trusted Mikey with her deepest secret. He was the first person she came out to. She told him about her feelings for Karai, and he wanted to help and support Shini to win Karai’s heart, knowing that his best friend and his sister would make a great couple. Mikey knew Shinigami's friendship with him was the most important thing to her, and he felt the same. Out of all the turtles, Michelangelo was the one that Shinigami trusted the most and now their friendship was something that will never be broken.


End file.
